De cómo descubrí el sexo de una forma prohibida
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Basta con sólo pasar el tiempo suficientes a solas y terminarás olvidando las relaciones filiales que tengas con esa persona, sea quien sea, y acabarás sucumbiendo a los placeres de la carne. El sexo, una poderosa arma capaz de acercar a quienes menos lo piensas. Si no hay nadie para dartelo, ¿que mejor que tu linda hermana que esta bien buena? [[Adv: Lemmon Explicito]]


**De cómo descubrí el sexo de una forma prohibida**

* * *

_**Es Interesante como se relacionan los seres humanos. Si pasas mucho tiempo solo, tarde o temprano necesitarás cariño. Basta con sólo pasar el tiempo suficientes a solas y terminarás olvidando las relaciones filiales que tengas con esa persona, sea quien sea, y acabarás sucumbiendo a los placeres de la carne. El sexo, un poderoso poder capaz de acercar a quienes menos lo piensas. Y si no hay nadie para dartelo, ¿que mejor que tu linda hermana que esta bien buena?**_

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Naruto, soy un chico de 18 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules... Elegí esta forma de desahogo pues no aguantaba ya el guardarme algo tan, no se ni como decirlo, pero se que para muchos, esta fuera de lo normal... Muchos me reprobarán por lo que voy a contarles, ya se que me lloveran las cartas con cosas como "Sos un imbécil", "me gustaría partirte la madre", "cochino", etc, pero pasó y no se ni cuando ni como... Verdaderamente no sé como llegué a esta situacion, ó como se dio todo, pero pasaré a contarles con detalles lo sucedido. Espero me disculpen...

Vivo en una casa común y corriente, no les diré donde pues temo que quieran ir a asesinarme... Tengo una hermana de 19 años, ella se llama Shion. Para que que sepan como es, ella mide 1,80, tiene cabello rubio y ojos violetas. Tambien tiene unos labios muy carnosos. Muchas amigas le habian dicho que se presentará en agencias de modelo, pues es una chica muy hermosa. Tiene un gran cuerpo, sus pechos son bastante grandes, de mediano tamaño, bien rendondos, con unas piernas bien torneadas, y un culo de infarto.

Yo nunca la he visto ni me he enterado de que alguna vez haya tenido novio.

Tampoco nunca la veía a ella como una chica que estaba buena como deciamos con amigos, sino que solo la veia como hermana y nada mas.

Comenzaba el verano, mi hermana hacia pocos dias habia terminado la secundaria, en unos meses arrancaria en la universidad. Mis padres se separaron hace 2 años ya, y en casa solo vivimos mi hermana, mi padre Minato y yo. Debo decir que mi padre es un gran hombre, tiene un buen trabajo y nos mantiene muy bien. Apenas comenzaba el verano papá se fue de vacaciones merecidas con unos amigos. Nos confió la casa, a mi hermana por ser mayor y a mi tambien por unas cuantas semanas.

Invité a Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo, a mi casa. hacia mucho calor y usariamos la piscina. Le dije a mi hermana que vendria, y me dijo que no habia problema.

Una vez dentro de casa, nos metimos directamente a la piscina en el patio, habian unos 35º esa tarde muy caliente. Nos pusimos a hablar como siempre, mientras nos refrescabamos. Charla va, charla viene, salio el tema de mi hermana por enésima vez…

-¿Va a venir a meterse? Me encantaria verla… -decía Sasuke.

-Callate ya Teme, que se yo si vendra…. -estaba cansado de que se babeen con ella.

-Es que esta muy buena Dobe, quiero verla en bikini.

-¿Hasta cuando hablaras de ella? -le decía irritado.

-Jajaja quedate tranquilo amigo, ¿no me digas que no te gustan sus tetas?

-¡Es mi hermana idiota!

-Si, lo sé, pero es hermosa.

Luego hablamos de otras cosas, hasta que efectivamente se acercó mi hermana con su bikini todo amarillo y nos preguntó si podia meterse.

-Si. -Le respondí.

Estuvimos divirtiendonos alli un rato, luego de una hora Sasuke debia irse por un compromiso que tenia.

Nos quedamos ambos hermanos en la piscina hasta que ella tambien se aburrió.

-Te olvidaste de que el baño del patio no se puede usar. -decía yo.

En ese baño estaban realizando algunas construcciones que durante el verano habian cesado para retormarlas en otoño.

-Rayos... cierto… ¿todo el verano sin este baño? ¿Como hago para cambiarme?

-Jaja, no sé -reia yo.

-Me tendre que cambiar aca… mira para otro lado.

Eso hice… me di la vuelta en la piscina mientras ella se cambiaba a ropa seca.

-¿Ya está? -le pregunte.

-¡Nooooooo pará, no voltees!…

-¿Ahora?

-Nooo, esperaaaa

Me dio un poco de curiosidad, no porque me atrayese mi hermana, sino de puro tonto que soy. Giré un poco mi cabeza sin mover mi cuerpo, y pude verla. Estaba dandome la espalda a mí, ella estaba casi desnuda, se habia sacado el bikini y se habia puesto una pantaleta blanca, mientras se colocaba el sostén. Enseguida me dí vuelta y me gusto lo que ví. Inconscientemente se me puso la polla dura, en mi mente estaba ese culo perfecto con una pantaleta que se le metía entre los cachetes.

-Bueno, ahora si.

Giré y ya estaba con la ropa seca, remera ancha y pantalon de jean corto.

Se fue adentro de la casa y me quede un rato en la piscina, no podia sacarme de la cabeza lo que ví, eso fue lo que desencadenó todo…

Antes de dormir seguia pensando en aquello, no entendia porque mi polla estaba dura, era mi hermana, pero me calento esa imagen de la tarde.

No lo pensé mas y me baje los pantalones. Me hice una paja recordando ese culo y la tela de la pantaleta que se metia en él. Nunca habia visto algo tan erotico real. Siempre era en paginas porno cuando disque "estudiaba".

* * *

Al día siguiente, escuché la puerta. Un ruido molesto. Abrí los ojos y escuche más.

-¡Levantate flojonazo que ya esta la comida!

-Mmm, que, ¿eh? -Dije aun dormido, ante la voz de mi hermana que irrumpía en mi cuarto.

-¡Vamos Naruto levantate que ya es mediodia dormilón! -decía ella risueña.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y me arrepenti de haberlo hecho. ¡No me di cuenta de que tenia la polla bien parada como cada mañana y se nota debajo del short! Solo volvi a mirar y mi hermana se fue. Maldicion…

Regrese a la cocina mientras ella me servía una ensalada liviana.

-Perdon por lo de recien, no me di cuenta… -le dije rascandome la nuca.

-Jajaja esta bien hermanito, no tienes porque disculparte -dijo ella mientras servía los platos.

-Gracias Onee-chan.

Almorzamos en silencio. Para hablar de algo y que no se vuelva incomodo, le pregunte:

-¿Nos metemos a la piscina hoy?

-Buena idea, hace mucho calor.

Horas despues nos metimos en la piscina. Todo fue muy normal ese dia. poco que comentar, yo de vez en cuando le miraba las tetas que se escondian en su bikini, no era normal ya… viendo a mi hermana… despues trataba de verle el culo ¡era mas divertido aún nadar con ella!

-Voy a cambiarme, no mires -me dijo levantándose.

-Ok.

Queria repetir lo de ayer, deje esperar unos segundos y giré la cabeza. Aun tenia la bikini puesta, demasiado rapido pensé. Espere mas tiempo y di la vuelta nuevamente.

-¿Que haces? -decía enojada.

-Ehhh nadaaa…

-¡Te dije que no miraras!

Tuve tanta mala suerte que cuando gire la cabeza para verla, ella tambien giró para acomodarse el cabello y me vió… ¡estaba solo con el sostén y la pantaleta puesta!

-Perdon, no quise.. yo… -trate de disculparme pero ella fue más rápida.

-Callate, como que no quisiste, te ví muy bien, no te hagas el tonto.

-Perdoname Shion, en serio no fue mi intencion… -rogaba para que me perdone. Ella suspiro.

-esta bien, espero que sea la ultima vez que lo haces ¿eh?

-Si, si… -le asenti.

Por una estupidez me atrapó, me senti mal. Sin embargo ella me seguia hablando en la cena como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

Al siguiente dia tambien repetimos rutina. Dormir en la mañana y piscina en la tarde.

Estabamos en el agua mientras nos divertiamos un poco... Estabamos jugando a un viejo juego de cuando eramos niños, uno estaba en el medio y el otro no debia cruzar al otro lado.

Cuando me tocó detenerla, entre forcejeo y forcejeo, mi mano paso por su teta derecha accidentamente.

-Heyy, mas cuidado Jajaja -decía ella sin detener el juego.

-Jaja perdon, fue sin querer.

A ella le dio hambre y salió. Una vez mas se cambiaria alli mismo…

-No mires eh.. -dijo ella seria.

-No, no…

Me arriesgaria demasiado a hacerlo otra vez, pero era mas fuerte que yo… Tenía que hacerlo, tenia que voltear a ver su culo… si… lo tenia que hacer…

Lo hice. Giré y me lleve una sorpresa.

-¡¿Que haces estupido?!

Me gritó… sí, estaba de frente a mi, esta vez no se puso de espaldas, se quedo mirandome para ver si yo volteaba… ¡que gran idiota fui!

-Contestame tarado, ¡¿que haces que otra vez me miraste?!

-Yo… no…

-¿No qué? ¿No qué? ¡No tienes explicacion!

Casi me pongo a llorar, me agarro una desesperacion horrible, la habia cagado. Ella ya estaba cambiada.

-¿Porque me mirás? ¿Porque? -preguntó bien furiosa.

Yo no podia articular palabra.

-¿Te gusta ver a tu hermana? ¿Te gusta ver a tu hermana desnuda?

No sabía que hacer ni que decir, pero simplemente lo hice sin pensar...

-Sí… -dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-¡Que asqueroso sos! ¡Soy tu hermana! -Bufó Shion.

-Por fa no le digas a papa, por favor Shion-chan, perdoname por lo que mas quieras, te lo pido… -trate de calmarla.

Shion suspiro. Por un minuto estuvo callada pensativa. Luego me habló.

-En serio que eres, ¿idiota? No le voy a decir a nadie... Eres un pendejo asqueroso...

Se dio la vuelta y se fue adentro. Pienso que tal vez recordó que papá, a pesar de ser un alma gentil y cariñosa, realmente era Satán cuando se enojaba, y tal vez podía asesinarme si se enteraba de esto. Gracias por pensar en mi, Onee-chan.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, para mí sorpresa, me preparó la cena y me estuvo hablando bien. Parecia que nada hubiera pasado. Pero de un tema a otro llego el tema de la tarde:

-¿Que tengo que miras tanto?

-Nada Onee-chan, dejalo… solo que eres hermosa, es todo, tuve curiosidad…

-Ok, gracias... Pero creo que es raro que te guste tu hermana... Sabes que tienes mi confianza y me puedes contar lo que sea Naruto... -dijo ella tranquilamente. Internamente me debatía entre contarle o no la verdad. Al final, accedí.

-Si, bueno no sé como ha pasado, tan solo yo un dia te ví con ropa interior, el primer dia que estuvimos en la piscina, y me gusto, por eso lo he hecho otras veces…

-¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? ¿A eso te refieres?

-Si… Onee-chan, perdoname por favor.

-Jajaja esta bien, creo que me pasé por lo que te dije hoy...

Luego de la ducha salio solo con sostén y pantaleta, se sentó en la mesa a verme jugar en la Xbox360 cerca mío. ¿Era real? ¿Era un sueño?

-Shion.. onee-chan… -le decía nervioso.

-¿Que pasa baka? ¿No te gustaba mi cuerpo? ¿Te molesta que esté así?

-Ehh no.. noo no, esta bien… -le dije regresando la atención al videojuego.

-Si dices que te gusta mi cuerpo, y como papá no estara en casa en semanas, creo que podré estar un poco mas ligera de ropa y eso a ti no te afecta. ¿Cierto?

-No, no me afecta... -en realidad me estaba afectando muchísimo.

No podia creerlo… ¡ella estaba solo con dos prendas a unos pocos metros de mi y no le importaba! Por ratos, cuando estaban las pantallas de carga o algún que otro vídeo me quedaba embobado viendola, recorriendo con mi mirada sus labios, sus tetas, su abdomen, y luego su entrepierna, trataba de ver algo pero obviamente la pantaleta azul que traia no me dejaba ver alli abajo.

-¿Que miras pendejo? -ella me descubrió.

-Na..nada… -le respondí.

-¿No te da vergüenza ser tan asqueroso de mirar a tu hermana?

Simplemente me quede callado y tratando de mirar la pantalla. Al rato decidí cortar con esta situación. Apague la consola, me fui a mi cuarto, y antes de dormir, otra monumental paja.

Habia algo que no me cerraba… algunas veces ella hablaba bien conmigo y otras su temperamento cambiaba radicalmente… ¡No entendia nada!

* * *

Me desperte sobre las 11, ella aun dormía, me dispuse a hacer algunas compras para luego peparar el almuerzo. Ese día me tocaba a mi. Quise hacer algo diferente. Así que prepararía ramen.

Cuando llegué, se me ocurrio una loca idea… Ya que ella estaba en ropa interior, yo tambien haria lo mismo. Solo me quedaría en boxer por la casa. Me quite todo y me deje el boxer negro mientras terminaba de servir el almuerzo.

Golpee la puerta de la habitacion de mi hermana y ya justo venia para la cocina. Cuando llegó puso una cara de sorpresa mientras estaba media dormida. Tenia el pelo atado y esta vez habia cambiado de prendas, tenia un sostén y una pantaleta blanca.

-¿Que haces asi?

-Bueno, como tú estas solo con tu pantaleta y sostén, yo estare en boxer. ¿Te molesta? -le pregunté.

-Mmmm no… como quieras... -respondía indiferente ella.

-Ya tenes el almuerzo -le dije mientras le daba un tazón.

-¡Ramen! ¡Gracias! -sonrio y me dio un beso en el cachete. Ella al igual que yo amaba el ramen, sobre todo con mucho cerdo.

Cuando siguio su camino para sentarse en la mesa, pude verle el culo… Otra vez esa pantaleta blanca metiendose entre los cachetes… ¡que erotico era! Mi polla crecia en el boxer y eso me excitaba mas… Saber que podia notarlo. Ya la tenia muy dura y cuando me fui a sentar me vió.

-¡Ayyy que asco Naru tapate eso! -dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-¿Que cosa? -pregunte ingenuamente.

-¡Tu.. tu.. aparato! -dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Jajaja pero si vos tambien estas vestida asi. ¡Aguantatela entonces si provocas! -rei al verla sonrojar.

-¿Que yo provoco? ¿Que quieres decir estúpido?

-Jaja no te hagas la santita… -le conteste.

-¿Se te puso asi por verme a mi? ¿Eso queres decir? -Su semblante estaba cambiando.

-¡Claro! ¿O te crees que viendo tu cuerpo no se me pararia la polla?

-¡Callate asqueroso! ¿Como vas a decir eso? ¡Soy tu hermana, cochino!

-Jajaja bueno, aguantatela ahora.

-Que pendejo cochino sos...

-¡En un rato te espero en la piscina hermanita! -le dije dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Me fui a la piscina y me tiré asi con el boxer, esto estaba entrando en un juego divertido y morboso con mi hermana...

Al rato se acercó ella y no tenia el bikini, estaba con la misma ropa que en el almuerzo.

-¿Esta fria? -preguntó tímida.

-No, calentita.

Y entró tambien. Comenzamos a jugar, estupideces, hablar, etc. Hasta que llego un tema "delicado" entre habla y habla.

-Y vos... ¿tenes novio? -le pregunté.

-¿Yo? no ¿porque? -preguntó ella.

-Nada.. es que sos muy linda y es raro -le dije.

-Jajaja nunca tuve novio.

-O sea que nunca... -hice un gesto con la cabeza como asintiendo.

-¿Nunca qué?

-Nunca tuviste... Tu sabes... -decía yo haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó ella confundida.

-Si nunca cogiste -termine diciéndole.

-¡Cochino!, eso es asqueroso nene, que cosas dices...

-¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿Que tiene de malo que te pregunte? -le replique.

-No sé, no sé si deba responderte esto.

-Ah no vale... no es nada, ¿que tiene de malo hablar de esto?

-¿Y qué exactamente quieres saber? -preguntó ella.

-Eso que te pregunte... ¿Eres virgen entonces?

-Ayy mira las preguntas que me haces Naru, no seas asqueroso... -dijo ella fingiendo indignación.

-Porfa, contestame, please… -puse mi mejor carita de niño bueno, que siempre terminaba convenciendola.

-Rayos... Bueno... sí... soy virgen -dijo ella sonrojada -¿Contento?

-Jaja si...

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Fue algo incomodo estar ahi callados. Pero ella luego salió de la piscina para secarse acostada al sol. Apenas salió pude ver algo que casi me hace acabar sin tocarme... se le notaban los pezones sobre su sostén mojado, esas puntitas sobresalian de ahi, pero despues vi algo estupendo. Segui bajando con la vista y vi en su entrepierna tenía su chocho marcado en la pantaleta. Se me paro la polla a tope, ella se acosto y no pude ver mas nada. Me fui contra el borde de la piscina para que no pueda verme y me saque la verga del boxer, enseguida me puse a pensar en eso, seguramente al estar la tela mojada se le notaban los pezones en el sostén, y luego la rajita en la pantaleta fue sublime. Acabé dentro del agua con una paja en solo segundos.

-Voy adentro, ¿queres algo? -preguntó ella sacándome de mis asuntos.

-Mm…. Si, coca cola.

-Ok.

Fue a la casa y volvia con lo que le habia pedido en la mano, me quede embobado viendo su entrepierna, ya tenia la pantaleta seca pero se le seguia marcando la concha… Shion enseguida se percató de eso.

-¿Que miras? -comenzó a mirarse las piernas.

-Nada… -trate de disimular.

-¿Dime que estabas mirando Naruto-baka? -Trataba de ver algo en sus piernas, hasta que se dio cuenta.

-Nada te dije, no miraba nada -seguía mintiendo.

-¡Pendejo asqueroso me estabas mirando aca! -con un dedo ella señaló su concha.

-¿Eh? Pero no…

-Que no, pendejo cochino, no seas asqueroso, ¡cuantas veces te lo voy a decir!

-Que…. No… no quise, no te estaba mirando, yo… -trate de defenderme.

-¡Uyyy que enfermo eres estúpido, estas pensando en guarradas! -se notaba bastante enojada.

-Shhhh habla mas despacio, yo no estoy pensando nada, ¿que cosas dices?

-Te crees que soy tonta pendejo, me estabas mirando mi cosita, no seas cochino porque te vi.

-Yo.. yo… no, Shion-chan por favor, yo no te miré nada, te confundiste... -trate de calmarla.

-Mira baka eres un maleducado, te dejé pasar las anteriores porque realmente creí que lo hacias sin mala intencion, pero ya te estas pasando de la raya, me estas mirando todo el tiempo, ¿porque? -preguntó con un tono de firmeza. Se notaba que está vez hablaba en serio.

-Bueno, Onee-chan, es que yo… no sé como explicarlo, pero me gusta tu cuerpo, es hermoso, cuando te veo.. se me.. bueno, se me para, y no puedo evitarlo, perdoname por favor… -ok, está vez fui lejos.

-¿Estas escuchando lo que decis? ¿Se te para por mirar a tu hermana? ¿Estas loco? Me pediste que te dijera si era virgen y lo hice, te deje pasar las anteriores veces porque creí que era bueno para ti, pero ya estas llegando al limite, ¡entiendelo!

Ella se fue adentro y yo luego de secarme tambien. Me duché y en la cena le hablé de nuevo… queria arreglar las cosas… mientras comenzabamos a comer las pastas, empecé:

-Shion Onee-chan, por favor, lo de hoy… ¿Me perdonas? Yo no lo hago con mala intencion…. Sólo cuando te veo necesito verte, necesito ver tu cuerpo hermoso, es algo queno puedo contener... -trate de ser lo más sincero posible.

-Onii-chan... Esta bien, te perdono. Estuve pensando hace un rato y creo que no soy quien para decirte lo que hagas. Si te gusta mirarme pues hazlo, pero solo es eso, ¿verdad? Solo te gusta mirarme.

-Si… -le dije con una enorme sonrisa zorruna.

-Esta bien, todo como antes, ¿sin peleas?

-¡Sí! -lo dije con mucha felicidad -Vas seguir asi con poca ropa por la casa ¿no?

-Jaja si, que cochino y degenerado eres... -río ella.

* * *

Al siguiente día le tocaba hacer el almuerzo a ella, cuando fui a la cocina la vi preparando algo en el mesón, lo que mas me extrañó es que tenia puesta una minifalda roja que apenas le tapaba el culo.

-Ohayo, Onee-chan...

-Buenos días Onii-chan, mira, ¿te gusta? -Haciendo referencia a la minifalda.

-Siii, estas hermosa Shion-chan…

Tenia el sostén, la minifalda y la pantaleta debajo que apenas se podia ver, recien me despertaba y ya tenia la polla dura, no puede ser.

Almorzamos y esta vez no acompañó el clima, mucha lluvia, nos quedamos adentro y estabamos viendo alguna novela mala en la TV. Me puse a verla de nuevo, le mire las tetas que estaban debajo del sostén, se veian bien redondas, podia ver el canal que forman en el medio, era espectacular, ella me vio:

-¿Que miras Naru-chan?

-Nada, ¿por? -disimule.

-¿Porque decis nada, si me miras a mi?

-Jajaja y para que preguntas si sabes… -reí mientras me veía.

-Bueno, porque tengo la obligacion, si me estas mirando…

-¿Te molesta que te mire? -le pregunté haciendome el ofendido.

-No… ¿Que mirabas?

-¿Cómo que qué miraba?

-¡¿Que mirabas de mi cuerpo tontito?! -preguntó risueña.

-Ahhh…. Ehh… -dudé si decirlo, pero lo hice -tus.. tetas.

-Jaja como te gusta mirar bobito -ella se las agarro con ambas manos mirandome -¿Te gustan?

-Uffff siiiii y mucho -me paré para que vea la ereccion en mi boxer -mira…

-¡Ayyy detente y sientate pendejo, no me muestres eso!

-Jaja ¿porque?

-¡Es asqueroso!

Me lleva el diablo, quien entiende a ésta… me pregunta si me gustan sus tetas y despues sale corriendo… no entiendo.

-Bueno, perdon, es que me gusta mucho verte.

Ella sonrío y nos fuimos a hacer otras cosas. Luego de ducharse salio igual vestida, con esa minifalda roja y el sostén. Estuvimos preparando la cena juntos, ella me miraba a los ojos de a ratos y se reía, tenia el pelo suelto aun mojado, ella se fue a la mesa para poner algo y le mire el culo, apenas podia ver algo… en ese momento se inclinó un poco para acomodar algo de la mesa, se le subio la minifalda un toque y vi ¡No llevaba pantaleta! No pude verle el chocho pero le vi el culo perfecto, era muy caliente. Mi boxer incremento de tamaño y ella volvio a su posicion normal y se sentó para cenar. Hice lo mismo.

No pude sacarme eso de la cabeza… me fui a dormir y me hice una paja terrible…

* * *

Al otro dia mientras esperabamos que se cociné el almuerzo, nos fuimos a la sala a ver un poco de TV, esta vez en los sillones, estabamos separados uno de otro y por eso la miraba a ella y de reojo a la TV.

-¿Otra vez mirando, Onii-chan…?

Puso ambas piernas arriba del sillon y las separó un poco. Enseguida noté que debajo de la minifalda no tenia nada, como ayer, le vi la concha mientras se reía y me la mostraba, no tardó en notar mi ereccion en el boxer. Me enloqueció ver eso, la concha la tenia toda depilada, podia ver algunos pelitos arriba del clitoris pero nada mas, tenia los labios bastante cerrados y pude ver la rajita y dentro algo rosado, creo que casi acabo sin tocarme…

-Shion… ¿Onee-chan...? -decía bastante acalorado.

-Jajajaja tendrias que ver tu cara… ¿no querias mirar? -reia ella mientras yo sentía arder mis mejillas.

-No.. no tenes pantaletas…

-Jaja ¿te gusta mi cosita?

-Mmm siii, me gusta.. Shion-chan… la tengo re dura…

-Mira lo parada que se te pone por mirar a tu hermana, ¡que sucio degenerado eres!

-Uuuuffff ¿quieres verla?

-No sé….

La saque del boxer y se la mostre toda, queria acabar ya.

-Fiuu es un asco eso Naru…

-Mmm mira como hago una paja Shion-chan, mmmm...

La agarré fuerte y jale pa arriba y abajo, tres, cuatro bombeadas, le miré la concha y no pude mas… la leche salto para todos lados, el piso, el sillon, mis piernas.. uffff

Ella solo se reía, yo sentia que no estaba, me sentia en otro mundo…

-¡Ayyy mira tonto como embarraste todo! Jajaja eres un cochino... -me decía Shion.

Cesé los movimientos en mi verga y la deje descansar. Miré a mi hermana y tenia los ojos clavados en mi polla llena de leche.

-Voy a limpiar todo Onee-chan...

-Si , mas vale… eso es... semen ¿no?

-Si.. ¿nunca viste una?

-¡No! -profirió casi en un grito -Ya te dije que nunca vi una… una…

-Una polla.

-Si, eso.

Me levante como pude y limpie todo… arduo trabajo pero valio la pena.

Mi hermana era muy inocente. No sabia si lo que hacia era por ser ingenua o en realidad debajo de esa cara de santita era una puta terrible que le muestra la concha a su hermano. ¡sea lo que sea me encantaba!

Nos quedamos mirando y ella empezo a hablar, ya con las piernas debajo.

-¿Que sientes cuando haces lo de recien? -me pregunto interesada.

-¿Una paja?

-Si, eso...

-No sé, es dificil de explicar, pero es muy rico, me encanta.

-Si, ya veo...

-Y tu... ¿te tocas? -le pregunté a ella.

-¿Que cosa?

-Si te masturbas… -le hice un gesto sobre mi boxer.

-Ahhh ¿porque queres saber eso? -preguntó fingiendo asco.

-No sé, tengo curiosidad.

-Mmm si, si, curiosidad…

-Jaja ¿que pasa?

-¡¿Todavía lo preguntas?! que asqueroso eres...

-Bueno y ¿te tocas o no?

Shion dudo antes de responderme si o no... Al final accedió.

-Esto me prometes que no se lo contas a "nadie" ¿entendiste? -hizo énfasis en nadie -No puedes contar esto que hacemos, ni siquiera a papá, "¿Entendido?"

-Si, si, entiendo, como le voy a contar a papá, ¿estas loca Onee-chan?

-Jaja bueno para asegurar, ni a Sasuke...

-Ya, entendi Shion... No soy tan idiota como piensas...

-Bueno.. confio en ti pendejo sucio... Jajaja.. Bueno, si, lo hago desde hace dos años.

-Ahhh mira tú jajaja, y ¿te gusta mucho?

-Jajaja si, es lindo...

-Jaja viste eres una cochina tambien! Jajaja

-Jajaja estupido!

* * *

Al día siguiente estaba preparando el almuerzo cuando llego mi hermana a la cocina. Dejó la minifalda, tenia el sostén y una pantaleta mas chica que las anteriores, blanca con flores rosadas. No era una tanga, pero era mas chica que las otras.

-Hola Shion-chan...

-Hola Naru-chan, ¿vas bien con eso?

-Si, sentate que ya te sirvo.

-Ok

-Que linda pantaletica esa -le dije en una rima.

-¿Te gusta? -Shion se paró y me la mostro de delante y detrás.

-Sii -ese culo se estaba tragando toda la tela.

Si se imaginan a su hermana que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, estando por la casa casi sin ropa, y que sea complice… mi polla estaba dura todo el dia.

-Mira como la tengo dura Shion-chan -mi boxer era una carpa terrible.

-Ayy Naru no seas asqueroso, saca eso, vamos a comer.

-Jajaja si tú tambien eres cochinita Onee-chan…

-Pero no Naruto, tú eres el desubicado que no podes parar de mirarme... -fingia enfado.

-Jajaja si claro... Yo te forze a que me mostraras la concha ayer... no te hagas la santa Onee-chan...

-Shhh pendejo no digas guarradas...

* * *

Más tarde ese día metimos a la piscina asi como estabamos vestidos, luego de joder un rato la miraba descaradamente para que me dijera algo.

-¿Tengo algo que miras tanto? -preguntó ella.

-Jaja no.

-Bueno y entonces ¿que?

-Nada. Bueno te queria pedir algo...

-Jaja ¿que cosa?

-Si te podes dar vuelta -sentía mis mejillas arder a tope.

-¿Para? -preguntó ella en tono suave pero incitante.

-Porque quiero ver una cosa.

-Jajaja no seas asqueroso, la cola me quieres ver ¿Cierto?

-Jaja si, ¿me dejas? Unos segunditos, plis -le mire súplicante.

-Ay no sé Naru-chan, me pides cosas muy locas, somos hermanos...

-Anda vale… porfa… -la agarre de la cintura y se enojó un poco.

-¡Detente Baka! ¡Sueltame! -Eso hice y me disculpe.

-Perdon…

-No me puedes tocar Naruto, solo te deje mirar, somos hermanos, espero que no vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima otra vez, ¿ok? -dijo ya seria.

-Si, si, perdon...

-¿Que queres verme? -volvió a su tono de voz común.

-El culo Shion-chan, muestramelo por favor -lo dije suplicando.

-Bueno pero espera que salga de la piscina.

Ella salio y yo me quede adentro, al borde con los brazos arriba del borde. Ella vino hacia donde estaba yo, se paro de espaldas a mi en el pasto del patio cerca de mi. El culo hermoso y perfecto lo pude ver, como se adentraba la pantaletica en los cachetes todo mojado. Fue una vision sublime.

-¿Ya esta Naru? Que asquerosito eres con las cosas que me pides...

-Mmm que rico culo Shion-chan, me voy a hacer una paja, ¿queres verla?

-Umm... Bueno dale, pero rapido...

-Jajaja te gusta mucho, ¿Verdad Onee-chan? esperame que salgo.

Ella solo se reía. Me senté en la reposera y me bajé el boxer hasta los tobillos, mi hermana estaba parada frente a mi y no se perdia detalle, me agarre la verga y me pajee mientras la veia.

-Bobito, ¿te gustan? -Se agarró ambas tetas.

-Siii

Corrió el sostén un poco hacia abajo y salieron sus tetas al aire frente a mi, tenian una aureola pequeña y rosada, con pezones que aputaban directo a mi, bien rosaditos, ella me sonreía y yo no aguante mas, otra vez toda la leche salio disparada, pude ver con los ojos entreabiertos como mi hermana miraba la polla…

-Mmmm que tetas Shion-chan, mmm son hermosas….

-Jajaja otra vez derramaste todo Naru...

-Mmmm siii

-Bueno me voy adentro, limpiate eso cochino jejeje

* * *

Me duché y limpie todo… luego de acostarme a escuchar musica por unas horas, fui a la cocina y Shion preparaba la cena, aún no se habia cambiado, me paré detrás de ella, quedando a centimetros, y senti su aroma de mujer, recorri con la mirada su espalda descubierta y luego el culo redondo y perfecto que se tragaba la tela.

-Gracias por enseñarme las tetas Shion-chan, en serio fue fantastico...

Ella sólo reía. Se dio la vuelta y se percato de la hinchazon en mi boxer, como me asomaba la polla dura.

-¿Y eso?

-Se me paró Onee-chan, se me para por verte el culito…

La saqué y me la agarre para pajearme enfrente de ella a solo centimetros.

-¿Que quieres otra vez Naru? ¿Esto quieres?

Se dio vuelta y se inclina apenitas para mostrarme ese culazo de nuevo… mmmmmm

-Mmm siii quiero tu culitooo .. mmmmm

Me pajeaba duro viendo el culo de ella enfrente de mi pija, no podia tocarla, lo que mas queria en ese momento era correrle la pantaletica y metersela. Pero no podia… ella mandaba.

Me miraba por arriba del hombro y se reía… fue suficiente para mi, que acabe con todo, ¡La salpiqué de leche en todo su culo! Algunas gotas pararon en su espalda, pero casi todo el liquido termino en los cachetes del culo… durante este momento ella dio un leve gemido.

-Mmmmmmmm Onee-chan mmmm ahhhhhhhhh

-Jajajajaja que sucio eres Naru... Me manchaste toda... Que asco...

Me guarde el pene mientras miraba como el semen caia por sus muslos… estupendo. Busque una toalla y le dije que yo la limpiaria.

-No Naru-chan, tú me quieres tocar la colita, yo me limpio...

-Rayos.. bue, toma.

Se la paso por todo el culo limpiandose, luego el muslo, todo embarrado, yo solo la miraba mientras lo hacia… que bella era Shion.

Se tocó con la palma de la mano el culo y hizo un gesto con su cara.

-¡Baka que asqueroso es tu semen! Me quedo todo pegoteado...

-Jajaja asi es la leche Onee-chan, perdon pero fue muy excitante.

-Si, ya veo lo excitado que estuviste.

Que bueno era todo aquello… yo acabandole en el culo a mi hermana que se dejaba...

* * *

Al otro dia ella dijo que estaba descompuesta, se quedo en la cama todo el dia… ¡que mal pensé! Le propuse ayudarla en algo y me dijo que la dejara sola, que dia aburrido, invite a Sasuke a jugar con la Xbox360 unas partidas de Fifa 14 con las que nos divertimos toda la tarde. Ya en la noche fui a su habitacion para ver si habia mejorado pero seguia igual.

Despues me levante a la mañana y vi que estaba el baño ocupado. Golpee la puerta y mi hermana me avisó que estaba dentro. Pregunte por su estado y me volvio a decir lo de ayer… Pregunte por si queria ir al medico pero ella me dijo que era "normal".

Ahhhh… suspiré mientas chocaba mi mano izquierda echa un puño en mi mano derecha en palma. ¡Se me encendio el foco! En clases nos habian enseñado la menstruacion y esas cosas de mujeres… ya lo entendia todo, seguro estaba en uno de esos periodos me dije. La deje tranquila y ya a la hora de cenar estaba bien. Dijo que queria dormir y eso hicimos.

* * *

Despues de ese par de dias, mi hermana me saludo muy feliz y sonriente, estaba radiante… su rubio cabello atado en una cola alta mientras un mechon caía libre sobre su ojo derecho, dejaban al descubierto su espalda, las tetas sujetas por el sostén y una pantaleta toda negra era lo que llevaba ¡que mujer!

Ese dia hacia mucho calor, la temperatura superaba los 38º, perfecto dia para la piscina. Nos tiramos juntos y jugamos un rato como hermanos. Con el cabello asi atado me calentaba aun mas, hablamos de distintos temas, pero logre llevar la conversacion hacia donde queria.

-Dale Shion-chan, agarra la pelota.

-Me la tiras muy fuerte Naru, mas despacio tiene que ser.

-Jajaja deja de llorar y agarrala

-¡Okey, aquí vamos!

Apenas le lanze una pelota inflable, ella saltó para tomarla, y cuando bajó se le corrió el sostén levemente, notando apenitas azomar el pezon izquierdo.

-Jajaja se te ven las tetas Shion-chan.

-Ayy Naru que palabrotas dices...

Se reía mientras se lo acomodaba.

-Si te gusta mostrarlas… -le dije riendome.

-No seas cochino bobito...

-Tú eres la cochina que me muestras todo jajaja

-No digas guarradas Naru…

-Vamos a jugar a lo de siempre

-¿Por? Te dije que no podias tocarme...

-Ande ande no seas mala, un ratito nomas, por fa -le decía súplicante.

-Mmmm no sé Naru, depende de cómo te portes...

-¿Como me porte?

-Si… no me podes tocar mis partes intimas ¿entiendes? Si haces eso te asesino...

-No, claro que no lo hare Shion-chan, tienes mi confianza...

Me puse en el medio de la piscina y ella tenia que cruzar de un lado a otro sin que yo la agarre. A la primera vez trate de agarrarla pero no pude, en la segunda vez si, la tome de un brazo y luego de la cintura, mientras batallaba para soltarse, nuestros cuerpos se tocaban entre si, yo ya estaba un poco caliente, la siguiente me tocaba a mi pasar, esta vez me tomó de la pierna y luego del pecho, sentia sus tetas golpear en mi espalda, mi pene se desperto y se puso durisimo… Luego de eso cuando le toco cruzar, la tome de atras por la espalda, con ambas manos en su cintura rodeandola por detrás, la sujetaba con mis manos desde su panza, ella se movia para todos lados tratando de zafarse y hubo un contacto, mi polla bastante dura y apretada dentro del boxer tocó el culo de Shion, una, dos veces, y ella se detuvo.

-¿Que es eso nene? -me pregunto sin zafarse de mi agarre.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Se te paró la polla cochino? -Me sorprendio que haya dicho la palabra "polla".

-Si, fue sin querer…

-Jajaja si, sin querer, ¿y quieres que me lo crea baka?

-Bueno, tú me la pones asi, me encantas.

-Mmm ¿asi que tu Onee-chan te pone la polla dura Naru? -en ese momento me apoyo el culo bien fuerte sobre la pija.

-Mmmmm siiii, siiiiiiii...

Aun yo pegado a ella por detrás, nos fuimos moviendo hacia un borde de la piscina, yo quede en contra de una de las paredes mientras ella me apretaba delante mio contra la pared, apoyandome el culo en mi verga.

-Mmm que parada la tienes Naruto… mmmm...

Ella restregaba con todo su culo sobre mi, mi polla se incustraba entre los cachetes, sentia que ya me venia, yo la tomaba de la panza, rodeada por la cintura y la atraia hacia mi, cada vez mas fuerte era el movimiento, la pantaletica ya la tenia bien adentro del culo, ella solo gemia despacito.

-Aahhhh voy a acabar… Shion… mmmm

-Cochino sucioooo mmmm ¿te gusta que tu hermana te haga guarradas…? Ahhhhh

-Uhhhhhh siiii, siiiii hazme guarradas Onee-chan, mmmmmmmm

Ahí mismo acabé, la leche me brotaba con toda furia, sentia descargarse dentro del boxer, yo la arrime a mí mientras acababa, la aprete contra mi polla enterrada en sus nalgas mientras soltaba toda la leche…

Me quede en silencio y agotado. La solté y ella se dio vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Te gusto tontito?

-Jajaja siii muchooo Shion, eres espectacular….

-Jaja gracias Naru, eres bien asquerosito...

En eso se acomodo la pantaleta que la tenia metida bien adentro y se fue a la casa.

Recupere energias y me fui adentro.. directo a la ducha. Realmente estaba exhausto, me tire a la cama y me dormi...

* * *

A la medianoche me desperto Shion para decirme que ya estaba lista la cena. Nos dispusimos a comer y antes de ir a dormir ella se paró y camino hacia mi, me dio la espalda, y se sentó encima mio.

Ninguno dijo nada, yo la agarre de la panza como en la piscina y la acariciaba, ella sentada sobre mi polla empezó a moverse hacia delante y atrás, se me puso cada vez mas dura, ella apoyo sus manos en mis rodillas y abrio bien las piernas a cada lado de la silla, mientras me refregaba el culo por la verga apretada. Se inclino un poco hacia adelante y ahora era la concha protegida por la pantaleta la que frotaba con mi polla, podia sentir levemente los labios de su vagina en mi verga, ella se dio cuenta que estaba acabando, el semen mojo todo el boxer… Shion se levanto y sin decir nada se fue a dormir.

* * *

Cada vez mas la relacion entre nosotros iba subiendo escalones, al principio solo la miraba, luego ella se dejaba mirar y ahora ya me pone el culo en la verga. Despues de almorzar comenzamos una charla diferente.

-Naru… anoche cuando me fui a dormir estuve pensando.

-¿Que cosa?

-No sé si esta bien lo que hacemos. Somos hermanos y sé que no esta bien. Pero hay algo que no me deja detenerme ¿entiendes?

-Si, si -yo le decia que si, pero no me importaba mucho lo que decia.

-Este va a ser nuestro secreto, ¿te parece? No se lo podemos decir a nadie, ni al mas intimo amigo que tengamos, ni a papa, a nadie. ¿Lo prometes?

-Si, te lo prometo Shion-chan. ¡Te entiendo!

-Bien... ¿Que hacemos hoy? ¿Piscina?

-Siii… -deje un pequeño espacio de silencio y luego seguí -Shion, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Mmm si, supongo que si...

-Viste lo que hicimos ayer… bueno, cuando lo hiciste sabes que me pone muy caliente y me dan ganas de acabar. Tú ¿tambien te calientas, no?

-Si, claro que si Naru… ¿porque preguntas eso asqueroso?

-Jaja porque no sé cuando tú llegas al orgasmo, ¿entiendes?

-Ahhh… bueno, eso lo arregle yo ayer.

-¿Como? No entiendo -le dije confundido.

-Ayyy tontito quiero decir que antes de irme a dormir me toqué…

-Ahhhhhhhh si, si, entiendo, jeje..

* * *

Durante la tarde mi hermana se estaba preparando algo en la cocina, ni me percaté que era, cuando la ví miré directo a su culito, esta vez era una pantaletica roja, bien ajustada en el culo. No lo dudé dos veces y me dirigí hacia ella, ya tenia la verga dura y se la apoyé en el culo. La dejé ahí unos segundos, mi hermana se reía, asi que seguí, la tomé de la cintura y hacia movimientos como si la estuviera cojiendo, era tan placentero, mis embestidas hacia mi verga chocar contra ese culo precioso.

En un momento me sorprende y me toca las piernas, sin verme, estando de espaldas, agarra el elastico del boxer y me lo baja despacito… mi polla saltó afuera como un resorte. Ninguno hablaba, solo actuabamos, ya con la polla al aire empujé hacia delante e hizo contacto con la pantaletica, la humedecia con el liquido preseminal que salia de mi verga, me la agarré con dos dedos y la refregué por todo el culo, se la pasaba por el medio de las nalgas, luego la sacudia contra los cachetes, me pajeaba y seguia frotandola contra la pantaletica y el culo, ya estaba por acabar…

Acabe todo en los cachetes, la pantaleta, todo se llenó de leche, otro poco se fue al piso… mientras me la terminaba de sacudir mi hermana con ambas manos se pasó el semen por toda la cola… ¡como si fuera una crema!

-Mmm Naru estoy caliente…

Retiré la verga y ella sin moverse de esa posicion, llevó su mano derecha hasta su concha y se empezo a tocar… colocó un dedo en el medio de la pantaleta y lo movia de adelante hacia atrás, marcando la rajita, lo fue haciendo cada vez mas rapido, hasta que puso otro dedo, yo miraba como debajo de ese culo lleno de leche, sus dedos masturbaban la concha por encima de la pantaleta, podia ver desde atrás como se dividia en el medio de sus dedos esa rajita, en pocos segundos se fundio en gemidos, y llego al orgasmo.

-Uuufff por Kami, como estaba…

-Jajaja si, me encanto ver como te tocaste Shion-chan...

-Jajaja, me voy a duchar Naru, mira como me dejaste la colita... Me encanta tener un Onii-chan degenerado como tú...

Se dio una palmada en el cachete del culo y se fue al baño.

* * *

Estas situaciones se repetian por algunos dias, siempre de la misma manera, hasta que ella ya tomaba la iniciativa. Una noche antes de dormirnos tuve la ocasión de hacerlo nuevamente.

Yacia sentado, mi hermana vino hacia mí y abrió las piernas a cada lado de la silla, se sentó encima mío y hablandome cara a cara casi me hace largar toda la leche en ese instante…

-Mmmm zorrito quiero que me hagas guarraditas en la cola…

Largué un gemido importante al escuchar eso...

-Que me pases tu pija por ahí y me la llenes de lechita caliente -sonrío mirandome a la cara.

Mi hermana se estaba convirtiendo en una perra infernal en unos cuantos dias…

Se levantó y se agachó en el piso, empezo a gatear mostrandome todo el culo, ella me miraba por atrás de los hombros incitandome a que vaya.

Me paré y fui por ella, me arrodillé y me baje el boxer, la tome de la cintura, ella estaba en cuatro y yo por detrás, apunte con mi polla y se la volvi a pasar por su culo, ella se hacia la mala cuando intentaba tocarle una de sus partes, asique solo podia tocarla con la verga, la puse debajo de la concha, solo nos separaba la pantaletica que tenia, apenas se la pasé por la chochita la sentí humeda detrás de la tela, entonces froté mi polla ahí, pronto mi pene marcaba la raja, el contacto con esa tela y saber que solo dentro estaba la concha me hacia morir… luego de un par de pasadas acabé todo… el culo, la pantaleta, ¡todo lecheado!

* * *

Era un viernes por la mañana, cuando me despierto por el ruido del telefono.

-¡Naru atiendé el telefono!

Me gritaba Shion desde su habitacion. ¿Que no lo podia atender ella? Pensé

Atendi y resulto que era mi padre… entre otras cosas me comunicó que llegaria a casa el domingo por la noche, le dije que me alegraba, y eso, pero por dentro lo lamenté.

Shion no tenia amigas, lo que les conté al principio, de que amigas le habian dicho que podia ser modelo, fue hace un tiempo… meses para ser exacto. Tuvo un problema grave y desde entonces no habla con nadie, la tenia solo para mi realmente.

-¿Quien era? -preguntó ella.

-Tienes tanta curiosidad, ¿porque no atendiste tú? -le dije burlón.

-Ya parale no te hagas el tonto

-Era papá… me dijo que llega el domingo a la noche...

-Oh rayos...

¿Que habra significado esa expresion? ¿Que no podriamos hacer mas lo que estabamos haciendo? ¿Eso significa que le encanta hacerlo? Preguntas que me hice esa mañana…

Nos fuimos al patio… yo me meti a la piscina mientras ella decidio tomar sol, estaba acostada boca arriba sobre una silla de esas de playa, yo la contemplaba a cada tanto, pues la podia ver de frente.

La estaba mirando y en ese momento abrió los ojos, me sonrió y llevó sus manos hacia atrás… enseguida supe lo que estaba haciendo. Se desabrochó el sostén y se lo quitó, sus tetas vieron la luz del sol. Shion me arrojó el sostén hacia mi.. lo agarré y lo deje al borde de la piscina.

-Que ricas tetas Onee-chan, quiero tocarlas….

Ella se las agarró mientras me miraba, y las amasaba, hacia el movimiento de subirlas y bajarlas velozmente, bamboleandolas, mmmmm, me pasé la mano por arriba del boxer, la tenia bien dura.

Se paró y camino hacia la piscina asi fresca, desnuda, solo con la pantaleta. Se metió adentro conmigo y vino hacia mi. Estabamos uno frente al otro, ella sin decir nada me tomó con ambas manos el elastico del boxer y lo fue bajando muy despacio debajo del agua… una vez con mi polla afuera, acercó su mano derecha y me la tocó, empezo a tocarmela con dos o tres dedos por el tronco de mi verga, yo la miraba a los ojos, y ella alternaba, miraba lo que me hacia debajo del agua y me miraba a los ojos mientras sonreía, me estaba matando.

Fue tomando confianza y me tocaba la cabeza de la polla, me pasaba los dedos por mis huevos. Dejó de hacerlo, y con sus manos me tomó las mias, me miraba los ojos y se reía, lentamente y suave, me las fue llevando a sus tetas.. apoyé con las palmas de mis manos bien abiertas sobre cada teta, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. Se las empecé a mover lento, tratandolas con si fueran oro, mientras nos mirabamos a los ojos y solo sonreíamos. Tomé sus rosados pezones con mis dedos, apretandolos un poquito, cuando lo hice Shion soltó una carcajada.

Nuevamente puso sus dedos sobre mi verga, con delicadeza me movió la piel hacia atrás, yo puse mi mano sobre la suya y le indiqué como tomarla, con toda la palma de la mano alrededor del tronco.. una vez que me la agarró asi, le dije e indique el movimiento para hacerse una paja. Su mano sobre mi pene y mi mano sobre la de ella, comence a moverla indicandole como se hace.

Despues de unas cuantas bombeadas ella ya aprendio el trabajo, no sé si me lo hacia bien o mal, pero me encantaba… me la hacia con mucha delicadeza y timidez, e ingenuidad. Volví a tocarle las tetas, esta vez mas duro, y le dije que trate de hacerlo a mas velocidad, me obedeció y no pude mas.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmm, sii, mmmmmmmmmmm -me retorcia de placer.

Mientras salia toda la leche en el agua ella me seguia pajeando… ¡que placer!

-Jajaja ¿te gustó Naru?

-Mmmmm siiiiiiiii... ¿Es la primera vez que tocas una? -le decía mientras me la guardaba en el boxer.

-Si -Me respondio timidamente y sonriendo...

* * *

Al dia siguiente Sasuke me habia invitado a su casa, no pude hacer cosas con mi hermana y lo lamenté… llegué la noche y fui directo al baño.

Abrí la ducha y me metí, me estaba bañando tranquilamente cuando Shion ingresa, me tomó por sorpresa, giró la cortina y me vio en el medio del shampoo.

-¿Que haces? -le dije extrañado.

-Jajaja ¿te molesta que esté aca? Si quieres me voy…

-No... no, no me molesta, no quise decir que…

-Shhh, tranquilo zorrito… quiero hacerte una paja, ¿me dejas? -Puso carita inocente poniendo los brazos atrás.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii

-Te extrañé mucho hoy Naru-chan...

Automaticamente se me paró la verga, ella se quitó el sostén pero no la pantaleta, entró a la ducha y me la agarró, esta vez mas fuerte que ayer, se arrodilló y me pajeaba rapido… si seguia asi tardaria poco en acabar, su pelo desatado y mojado me excito muchisimo, ver el agua caer por sus tetas, abria la boca mientras me la hacia, admito que me la estaba haciendo mejor que ayer, ¡wow, estaba aprendiendo!

Luego de jugar un rato me la sacudió muy velozmente y la largue toda… cayó principalmente en sus tetas, ¡que rico era sentir su mano!

Se limpio la mano y las tetas, sin su "permiso" me las comí, le chupe las tetas, los pezones, los lengueteaba, jugaba con ellos, a ella parecia encantarle, suspiraba mientras con sus manos hacian fuerza en mi nuca para que las siga comiendo… ahí me separo, me dio un empujoncito hacia atrás y se sentó sobre la bañera, abrio ambas piernas y se llevo una mano a la conchita, me miraba con cara de puta y se reía, se pasaba los dedos por arriba de la pantaletica, frotandose rapido, luego metio la mano dentro y siguio masturbandose, en pocos segundos gemía, señal de que estaba llegando al orgasmo, casi gritaba del placer, sus piernas y pies se movian y retorcian… de un momento a otro se detuvo, dejando la mano quieta, y con los ojos cerrados.

La ayudé a levantarse. Me quedé mirandola de cerca y la tome por la espalda, dirigí mi boca a la suya y nos besamos, comenzamos despacio y luego fue aumentando el ritmo, besaba esos labios bien carnosos y mojados, sus tetas chocando en mi pecho, resbalandose con el agua y sus pezones rozando en mí… ella se detuvo y me dijo que hasta aca llegabamos. Salio primera y despues yo.

* * *

Me encantó como llevaba las riendas, ella ponia las reglas, decidia cuando empezar, y cuando parar, qué mostrar, qué tocar, etc.

Yo me moria de ganas por tocarle la concha, chuparla, cojerla, y todo lo que pueda imaginarme con su rajita… se estaba haciendo desear o realmente no queria sobrepasar esa barrera.

Antes de irnos a dormir no pude evitar decirle lo bien que la habia pasado.

-Shion… todo esto que estamos haciendo me encanta, me gusta mucho, y no quiero que lo dejemos de hacer cuando venga papá.

-A mi tambien me gusta Naru, pero con papá en casa no creo que podamos intentar nada.

-Ok Shion-chan, quiero que sepas que eres la mejor hermana que alguien pueda tener.

Maldicion… Shion no estaba segura de cómo seguiria esto y yo menos, pero estaba convencido de que en algo pensaria.

Amanecia el ultimo dia solos… "amanecia" para mi y mi hermana era el mediodia jejeje.

Me saque el boxer y sali de la cama, no tuve mejor idea que pasar el dia en bolas.

-¿Que haces asi desnudo? -me preguntó ella.

-¿No te gusta?

-Si, pero me parece un poco raro...

-Es que es la ultima tarde que estaremos solos… -le recordé.

-Ah, entiendo.

-¿Tú porque no haces lo mismo?

-Ay no Naru, no podemos sobrepasar ciertas cosas que hacemos.

-¿Que cosas?

-Digo que no podemos hacer mucho mas de lo que hacemos, no te olvides que somos hermanos zorrito.

-oh bueno ya te pusiste mala...

-Jajaja mala ¿yo? ¿Quieres algo?

-Mmmm una paja Shion-chan, quiero que me hagas una…

-¿No era mala yo? Ahora no te hago nada.

-Jajajaja era mentira, dale Onee-chan, porfa...

Fui hacia donde ella, le agarré la mano y se la lleve a mi polla, no se negó, me empezo a mover despacito…

-Ves lo mala que es tu Onee-chan zorrito… mira como te hace la paja tu linda Onee-chan…

Dios, eso me puso a mil, ella se dio cuenta y se reía.. a la muy puta le encantaba provocarme, se arrodillo como otras veces y me la sacudio rapido, rapido, muy rapido.

-Mmmmmmmmmm, ahhhhhhh Shion, mmmmm

-Dale zorrito, quiero que me des la leche, damela calentita, mmmm

Fue suficiente para mí, comenzaron a salir chorros y chorros potentes de esperma, todo fue a parar arriba de las tetas de mi hermana, entre las tetas y el cuello, tambien su mano quedo enchastrada… me la movia despues de acabar muy despacito como sacandome hasta la ultima gota y apretandomela fuerte.

-Uffffffffffff

-Ya me ensuciaste toda zorro, mmmmmm -gemía ella.

Se reía y se fue a limpiar.

* * *

Mi hermana la hacia cada vez mejor, yo estaba encantado, mis primeros pasos en el sexo eran con mi propia hermanita y ella lo mismo.

Nadamos un rato en la tarde, no me animaba a decirle algo, esperaba que ella actuara, sin embargo no hizo nada. Cuando salimos ella se quedo a tomar sol hasta poco antes del atardecer, estaba acostada boca abajo, su culo entangado sobresalia….

Camine hacia ella, y me acosté al lado de mi hermana, mientras me acomodaba me miraba.

-La tuviste toda la tarde parada Naru, ¿en que pensas?

-En ti, Shion-chan...

-¿Que cosa de mi?

-Mmm… en tu cuerpo, como siempre.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que parte de mi cuerpo? ¿Puedo saber?

-No sé si decirtelo, me da un poco de vergüenza….

-Jajaja ¿te da vergüenza decirme algo y no que te vea en bolas todo el dia? Tú si que estas loquito eh…

-Jajaja bueno, tenes razon, me gusta todo tu cuerpo, eso lo sabes, pero te acordas el dia que no tenias pantaletica y me mostraste...

-Si, me acuerdo, ¿que pasa?

-Bueno, quiero vertela de nuevo, si tú quieres obvio...

Mi hermana lo estaba pensando… o eso me hacia creer.

-Si ya te la mostre una vez…

-Pero la vi de lejos, no vale, quiero verla de mas cerca... -le suplique.

-¿Seguro que la quieres ver?

-Siiii... -gemí victorioso.

Se levanto y se sento en frente mio, abrio las piernas, me miró y luego llevo una mano a ese lugar, con tres de sus dedos sujetó un costado de la pantaletica en la parte que le cubría la concha, tiró para el costado y pude versela, una concha depilada, tenia unos pocos pelitos en los labios mayores, dentro podia ver esos pliegues rosados que tanto me excitaban… me agarre la polla y comence a pajerme viendola.

-Mmmm me encanta Shion, me encanta verte la concha... ahhhhhhhh

Shion sostenía con una mano la bombacha a un costado y con la otra, puso dos dedos a los lados de sus labios vaginales y los abrió, enseñándome todo el interior con mas detales.

-¿La querias ver de cerca Naru? Míramela bien….

-Siiiiii, mmmmmmmmmmmm, uuuuuhhhhhhhh

La excitacion en mí estaba ya llegando al climax, ella no paraba de mirar como me pajeaba mientras se reía y se abría la concha.

-¿Te gusta mi conchita zorrito sucio?

-Siiiiiiiiiiii, te la pongo toda Shion, mmmmmm

-¿Que cosa me pones nene?

-¡La polla! mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm -grite al borde del éxtasis.

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres cojerte a tu hermana?

-Mmmmmmmm siii, siii Shion te quiero cojer… ahhhhhhhhh

No aguanté mas, la leche comenzo a salir, fue cayendo sobre la toalla donde estabamos sentados, un poco fue a parar a las piernas de Shion…. Mientras acababa ella seguia masajeandose la concha, abriendola, cerrandola…

-¿Asi que esto te tenia tan caliente cochino?

Se acomodo la pantaletica y se volvio a acostar.

-Uff si… fue muy bueno Shion, gracias de verdad...

-De nada Naru, sos muy degenerado….

-Jajaja perdon por lo que te dije, no pude contenerme…

-Tranquilo, esta bien, entiendo… no me molestó, no sé porque pero me gusto lo que me dijiste...

Al fin pude verle lo que mas anhelaba, lo mejor es que ella me la mostraba y le gustaba, ademas que le encantaba ponerme caliente diciendome cosas, y despues se hace la santa.

Bueno, a la noche llego nuestro padre, lo saludamos y le preparamos la cena, obviamente tuvimos que ponernos ropa, hacia dias que no lo haciamos, en algun momento solos hasta bromeamos sobre el calor que teniamos con ropa.

En la cena papá nos pregunto sobre lo que habiamos hecho, nosostros le preguntamos que tal la habia pasado en sus vacaciones, en fin.. lo típico.

Me fui a dormir pensando en lo que pasaria con mi hermana… no sabría si podiamos seguir haciendo cosas… recordé su concha rosada y depilada y me hice otra paja antes de dormir…

Papá nos habia traido un poco de ropa, remeras principalmente, a Shion entre tantas cosas que le trajo, habia una pollera, bastante corta por cierto, de color azul con detalles en celeste. Mas adelante este dato tomará importancia.

Pasamos el dia en nuestro patio, esta vez estaba papá asique no pudimos hacer nada, asi paso tambien el segundo dia, realmente se estaba poniedo aburrido, lo unico que podia hacer era pajearme antes de dormir... ya estaba extrañando los juegos con mi hermana.

Luego en un dia lluvioso, por la tarde nuestro padre salio un rato para realizar unas compras en el mercado, lo despedimos, él dijo que llegaria enseguida pues el mercado esta cerca de casa y no eran muchas las cosas que debia comprar.

Apenas cerró la puerta me bajé los pantalones junto con el boxer y se la enseñe a Shion.

-¿Que haces? Ponte eso Naru...

-Si ya se fue Shion-chan, sacate la ropa tú tambien...

-No, para, para un minuto, si nos ve asi nos mata, pensa un poco querido...

-¿No quieres hacer mas lo que haciamos? -le pregunté.

-Si, si quiero seguir haciendolo, pero entiende que ahora no es el momento...

-¿Y cuando es? Si papá siempre está donde estamos nosotros.

-Si, ya sé... pero estuve pensando zorrito...

-¿Pensando que?

-Como podemos hacer...

-Ahh y tenes alguna idea -pregunte anhelante.

-Sii, cuando estuvieramos solos te lo iba a decir, como ahora, solo que vos sacaste tu polla y no me dejas hablar...

-Bueno, dale, cuenta...

-Pense que a la noche podes venir a mi cuarto, o yo al tuyo, pero tiene que ser tarde, asi papá no se da cuenta, ¿entiendes?

-Mmmm siii es buena idea, yo voy a tu cuarto -dije con júbilo.

-Bueno, detente Naru... Eres muy apurado...

-¿Por?

-Que no podemos hacerlo asi a la ligera, escuchá bien...

-Rayos... bueno a ver.

-Nosotros nos vamos a dormir a la misma hora que papá, asique tenemos que quedarnos despiertos y un rato despues, cuando papá este dormido, vos venis a mi cuarto, ¿entiendes zorrito?

-Ahhh si...

-Ahhh ¿qué? ¿entendiste no?

-Si Shion-chan, si, tranquila...

-Bueno, guardate eso que ya debe estar por llegar papá.

Me manoteó la polla y se fue a otro lugar de la casa. Mi hermanita habia ideado un buen plan... ¡perfecto diría yo! yo sólo debia actuar como me lo dijo.

Nuestros cuartos estan arriba... hay que subir las escaleras, y hay un pasillo. Hay 4 puertas a la izquierda. La primer puerta es el baño, la segunda el cuarto mío, la tercera el cuarto de mi hermana y por último la habitacion de nuestro padre.

En la cena no hubo mucho de que hablar, o nada interesate, yo solo pensaba en lo que podria hacer en el cuarto de Shion. De sólo pensarlo tenia la verga dura todo el tiempo y trataba de disimularlo.

Levantamos la mesa y ayude a lavar los platos. Luego de un rato, papá se despidio y subio las escaleras para dormirse. Shion y yo nos quedamos unos minutos abajo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo espero para ir?

-No sé, una hora.

-¿Ehhhh? es mucho...

-Shhh, sinó no estaremos seguros Naru... ¿quieres que papá nos encuentre haciendo guarradas? jajaja

-Jaja bueno, tienes razon... entonces en una hora voy.

Subimos juntos y cada uno fue a su cuarto, me acoste en mi cama a esperar que el tiempo pase... debe haber sido la hora mas larga de mi vida, ¡el maldito tiempo no pasaba mas! Miré mi reloj unas 20 veces, hasta que al fin se cumplio el tiempo...

Me puse de pie y sigilosamente abrí mi puerta y fui caminando despacio sin hacer el menor ruido al cuarto de mi hermana. Por suerte su puerta estaba entreabierta y solo tuve que deslizarla para entrar.

Estaba todo completamente oscuro, Shion se habia dado cuenta de que habia entrado y prendio la luz de la mesita. La ví acostada en la cama con el pelo recogido, con un sostén y pantaletica, de color piel.

Cerré la puerta de la habitacion y fui hasta el borde de su cama.

-Prende el ventilador, así hace un poco de ruido...

¡Que inteligente era mi hermana! encendí el ventilador de pie que hacia un mini ruido, y ella con un gesto me dijo que vaya hacia donde se encontraba. La cama era simple, asi que ibamos a estar mas que apretados. Se puso a un costado de la cama.

-Ven zorrito, acuestate acá -Señaló el costado libre.

Di la vuelta y fui hacia el otro lado de la cama... apoyé una rodilla primero y luego subi la otra pierna, y me acosté a su lado.

-Vamos a tener que taparnos por si viene papá... asi puedes esconderte debajo -decía ella.

Nos tapamos con dos sábanas.. era pleno verano y si algo ibamos a padecer era calor.

Luego de eso, Shion se giró hacia mí, quedamos de frente, apagó la luz y quedamos a oscuras. Hablábamos en voz baja.

-¿Estas comoda? -le pregunté.

-Si.. hace calor pero bueno, no importa.

-Tenia muchas ganas de volver a hacer esto Shion...

-¿Queres jugar a hacerme cositas guarras?

-Siiii...

Con sus manos buscó mi boxer... lo encontró y con su palma me agarró todo el paquete duro.

-La tenes re parada Naru... ¿tu Onee-chan te la pone asi?

-Mmmmmmm siii Shion-chan...

Me saque el boxer y la dejé libre alli debajo, instantaneamente su manos la agarró y me la manoseó por todos lados.

Yo estaba en otro mundo, sabia que Shion no me habia permitido tocarla, pero pensé que en ese momento no me detendría, estabamos muy calientes alli debajo como para detenernos.

Mientras me la masajeaba, con una mano le toqué todo el culo, con mi palma, la pasaba por sus cachetes. Ella no decia nada, sólo aumentaba el ritmo de la paja que me hacia, segui manoseandole todo el culo, con la otra mano fui a parar a sus tetas, metí mi mano dentro del sostén y la manosee tambien, los pezones los notaba bien duritos. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, dandome la espalda.

-Pegate a mi zorrito, pegate atras mio.

Eso hice... no entendi bien que queria hacer con eso, pero obedecí, apoyé mi pecho contra su espalda, la polla hizo contacto con el culo. Me agarró una mano y me la llevo a sus tetas nuevamente, las manosee todo lo que pude, apretandolas, sientiendolas bien firmes en mis manos.

Fui bajando con mi mano, comence a acariciarle el vientre, la mantuve ahí unos segundos y luego la baje un poquito mas, me encontré con su pantaletica, a todo esto mi polla se estaba enterrándo entre los cachetes de su culo, mantuve mi mano allí mientras Shion suspiraba.

Pasé mi mano por su pubis, siempre por arriba de la tela, bajé algo mas y con mis dedos llegué a tocar el clitoris, lo pude sentir muy claramente, era un punto que sobresalía, estaba muy duro, cuando lo toqué Shion empezo a suspirar mas rapido que antes, noté que le gustaba, froté mis dedos ahí y ella con sus piernas se movía en la cama... estiré mi mano lo máximo que pude y llegué a tocarle la concha, con las yemas de mis dedos las pasé por arriba de esa tela mojada, sentí los labios vaginales en mis dedos.

-UUmmmhhh zorrito como te atreves a tocarme ahí... soy tu hermana.. mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-Sacate la pantaleta Shion-chan...

Me quitó la mano de su concha y se la bajó, se bajó la pantaletica hasta los muslos.

Volví a ponerme detras de ella, mi polla ya se enterraba en la puerta del culo, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero no era eso lo que tenia mi atencion, sino mi mano, nuevamente puse mi mano en su pubis desnudo y ahora si noté algunos pelitos, los enredé con mis dedos pasandolo en circulos allí, y baje más... cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto con sus labios Shion solto un gemido, no fue tan fuerte pero esperaba que papá no se haya despertado, tampoco me importo mucho en ese momento, mis dedos tocaron su concha y estaba mojada, muy mojada diria yo, parecia que se habia meado... froté mis dedos en su almeja ardiente, por su clitoris, tambien notaba algunos pelitos a los costados de la concha, todo estaba empapado, Shion solo suspiraba, comence a frotar con velocidad y mi hermana tomó la almohada y la mordió, parecia que queria hablar, pero enseguida entendi que estaba gimiendo, froté lo mas rapido que pude pasando mis dedos a lo largo de su rajita humeda, Shion se movió tanto que no pude seguir, gemía con fuerza, por suerte estaba la almohada para amortiguar el ruido, supe que mi hermana estaba teniendo un orgasmo...

Me quedé quieto esperando su reacción... estuvo unos segundos en silencio.

-Shion... Shion-chan... ¿Onee-chan, estas bien?

-Mmmmmmm zorrito que bien me tocaste... me hiciste tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida...

-Guau Shion-chan ¿en serio?

-Uhh si...

Se dió vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Todavia no acabaste?

-No...

-Mmmm como me tocaste tan bien te hago un regalo... te dejo acabarme donde quieras zorrito...

-¿En serio Shion? -A pesar de la oscuridad, estoy seguro que mis ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Si, dale...

-Mmmm en las tetas, ¿puedo?

-Jaja bueno...

Prendio la luz, nos destapamos y pude verla desnudita, aunque tenia el sostén todo corrido, se lo sacó y se puso boca arriba. Yo me arrodillé en la cama al lado suyo y con mi polla encima de sus tetas me empecé a pajear. Me pajeaba con los dedos mojados por los liquidos que desprendió la concha de mi hermana.

Ella se las agarraba y manoseaba mirandome con cara de puta.

-Mmmm que linda concha tenes Shion-chan, mmmmmm

-Sii, me la tocaste toda cochino... dame la lechita que tenes ahi... -me dijo súplicante.

-Ahhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Solté toda, la leche salia de mi polla y caía sobre sus tetas, solté una buena cantidad... cuando terminé Shion con una mano se las restregó completamente.

-Uff que rico zorrito, está calentita.

-Mmmm Shion sos hermosa...

-Bueno dale, salí de acá no sea cosa que papá se haya despertado.

-Ok... ¿Shion te gusto?

-Jajaja claro que si zorrito... fue muy bueno, me voy al baño a limpiarme.

-Bueno, hasta mañana.

Salí de su cuarto y me metí al mio... la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

Cuando me desperté bajé las escaleras y vi a Shion sola en la cocina, estaba hermosa con el pelo suelto y una remera de tirantes, tambien tenia la pollera que papá le habia regalado.

-Ohayo, Onee-chan...

-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

-Jaja si mejor que nunca. ¿Y tú?

-También -lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Donde esta papá?

-En el patio, regando las plantas.

-Ah... Shion-chan.. aprovechando que estamos solos, quiero decirte que fue increible lo de anoche...

-Jajaja si, a mi tambien me encantó.

-Hubo un momento en que... bueno, cuando te toqué tenias todo mojado...

-Jajajaja eso me pasa cuando me caliento nene, ¿no sabias?

-No... -dije extrañado.

-Ay zorrito cuando las chicas nos excitamos se nos moja eso, ¿entiendes?

-Ahhhh.. ¡es por eso! ¡entiendo!

-Jaja que tontito.

Llegó papá y nos dispusimos a almorzar.

Comimos el postre y nos quedamos viendo un poco de television los tres en la sala, luego de un rato yo me fui a la heladera a buscar un poco de agua. Mientras bebía detras mio vino Shion. Hablando despacito, para que no nos escuche nuestro padre:

-Mira zorrito, quiero mostrarte algo...

Instantaneamente agarró la pollera y se la subió, para mi sorpresa no tenía nada, le vi el pubis y un poco de la concha, no podia verla completa así de frente. Inmediatamente mi cara se coloro totalmente.

Shion se reía de mi cara... se la bajó y volvio a sentarse en la sala.

A papá le quedaba media semana de vacaciones, trabajaba toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, estupendo para "jugar" con Shion.

Esa tarde mientras disfrutabamos de la piscina, bastó un rato en que papá se fue adentro para hablar con mi hermana.

-Shion-chan, esta noche voy de nuevo a tu cuarto...

-Bueno, pero no hagas ruido, como anoche, ¿entendido?

-Si.

* * *

Llegó la hora, me metí en su cuarto, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia encendio la luz, el ventilador ya estaba prendido, lo primero que vi es a mi hermana totalmente desnuda, ¡estupendo!

-Guau Shion-chan, que linda estas asi desnudita...

-Ven zorrito, dale que tengo ganas de jugar.

Me acosté a su lado, me saque toda la ropa y la tire al piso, Shion apago la luz y nos tapamos debajo de las sabanas.

Lo primero que hizo fue besarme, yo trataba de seguir el recorrido de sus labios y su lengua, sus labios estaban riquisimos, nos abrazamos durante el beso, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy pegados, sentia sus pezones duros en mi pecho..

Nos separamos y me agarró la polla, me la empezo a pajear mientras me decia de todo al odio en voz baja:

-Mmmm que dura tenes esta polla zorrito... ¿tu Onee-chan te pone asi de caliente?

-Siiiii vos me pones asi Shion-chan ahhhhhhh

Me la soltó y acostada boca arriba, me pidió que haga lo que la noche anterior.

-Tocame la conchita Naru, mira como esta mojada...

Pasé mi mano por toda la concha y otra vez parecia inundada...

-¿Viste? Eso es porque estoy muy calentita zorrito.. tocame, tocame mmmmmmm

Le tocaba el clitoris, los labios vaginales, frotaba mis dedos por ahi como la noche anterior, ella se retorcia en la cama y evitaba como podia gemir. Tuvo otro orgasmo impresionante...

Shion se dio vuelta a un costado y yo me puse detras. Agarré mi verga y me empecé a pajear, queria terminar yo tambien, Shion esta vez parecia que no podia ni hablar de lo cansada que quedó, yo le pase la polla por el culo y los muslos mientras me pajeaba, en pocos segundos mas derrame toda la leche.

Apenas lo hice Shion parecio "despertarse".

-Uffff me acabaste toda la conchita zorrito... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Prendio la luz y nos destapamos, me levante y le miré alli donde le acabé, efectivamente gran parte de mi semen aterrizó sobre la concha de Shion, que estaba cerrada entre los muslos... sublime. Shion se puso boca arriba y abrio las piernas, llevo una mano a su concha y se la tocó toda, juntando el semen que tenía.

Me mostró la mano llena de leche mientras se reía y nos levantabamos, ella para ir al baño y yo a mi cuarto.

Apenas me acosté me quede dormido.

* * *

Ya al siguiente día almorzamos normalmente, Shion se puso nuevamente esa pollera y yo ya sabia que no tendria nada debajo... nos miramos muchas veces mientras comíamos ya anticipando lo que se vendria mas tarde.

Estuvimos un largo rato sin hacer nada hasta que mi hermana subió a su cuarto a buscar no sé que cosa. Papá estaba investigando algo para su trabajo en la sala.

Cuando la ví subir las escaleras me levanté y la seguí...

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto y la encontré revolviendo los cajones.

-¿Que buscas?

-Unos papeles que me pidió papá para el trabajo.

-Ah...

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba y le levanté la pollera con una mano. Efectivamente estaba desnuda debajo, tenia todo el culo a mi vista.

-¿Que haces zorrito?

-Me gusta ver tu culito Shion-chan...

-Pero ahora no podemos, shhhh

-Tranquila, papá esta abajo, no pasa nada...

Mientras ella seguia buscando los dichosos papeles, yo le pasé la mano por todo el culo, luego bajé y la metí entre sus muslos, tocandole toda la concha.

-Mmmm Naru como te gusta tocarme ahí...

-Siiii

Le seguia tocando la vagina, me centré en su clitoris, cuando pasaba mis dedos por ese punto Shion enloquecia...

No aguantó mas y se dió vuelta.

-Que calentita me pones nene, ¿te gusta hacerme cositas no?

-Ufff siii Shion-chan me gusta tocarte toda mmmmmmm

-Ven, vayamos al baño asi papá no nos descubre.

Se bajó la pollera y me metí primero en el baño, seguro de que nuestro padre no nos viera, detras mio vino Shion. Cerré la puerta.

Una vez cerrada me dirigi hacia ella. Me agarró el paquete y me bajó el pantalon y el boxer, mi polla dura vió la luz y ella me la agarraba mientras me decia cosas al oído.

-Mmmm que polla dura tenes zorrito cochino...

Se sentó en el inodoro y me la empezo a pajear en frente de su cara.

Me incliné un poco de golpe y la cabeza de mi verga rozaron sus labios.

-¿Te animas a chuparmela un poquito Shion-chan? Mmmmmmm

-Ay eso es asquerosito Naru...

-Pruebala, dale ¿si?.. mmmmmmm

Nuevamente se la puse en los labios... los abrió un poquito y le entró la cabeza de mi polla en la boca, traté de metersela más pero ella no me dejó, se la sacó y con su lengua me lamió el glande. Ella se tocaba la concha mientras me lo hacia.

-Toc toc toc, ¿hay alguien?

¡Madre mia era nuestro padre! Mi hermana se quedo mirandome fijo y reaccionó como pudo... teniendome la verga en su mano...

-Ehhh sii, sii estoy yo, ¿que pasa?

-Ah Shion, es que no encuentro a Naruto, ¿sabes donde se metió?

-Ehhhhhh no sé, mmm debe estar abajo, ni idea yo... -le contestó mi hermana.

-No lo vi abajo ni esta en su habitacion, Capaz esta en el patio... -decía Minato.

Y se fue. Si se imaginan a Shion con la polla de su hermano en la boca, con una mano en la concha y Minato Namikaze llamando a la puerta... ¡la pasamos mal! De sólo pensar que hubiera pasado si nos hubiera visto nuestro padre me corrian escalofrios.

-¿Se fue? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Creo que sí.

-Dale, vistete que miro si no está.

Shion abrio la puerta y no vio a mi padre. Pude salir y me fui abajo... ¡que cerca estuvo! Estaba transpirando del susto...

Me vio mi padre y me pidio ayuda para unas cosas de su trabajo... que lo ayude a buscar en internet alguna cosa...

Cuando terminé con eso no me volvi a cruzar con Shion hasta la cena, despues de cenar en un momento solos hablamos sobre lo ocurrido.

-Casi nos descubren, sera mejor que no vengas esta noche...

-Rayos Shion-chan...

-Ya sé, pero es mejor por ahora dejar de hacer esto, ¿te das idea que pasa si nos descubre?

-Si, nos asesina... bueno, a mi me asesina... supongo que tenes razon..

* * *

No pudimos hacer nada durante un par de dias.

De vez en cuando nos tocabamos un poquito pero nada mas, el miedo a ser descubiertos podia mas que nosotros.

Estabamos una tarde en la piscina solos, al dia siguiente papá volvia al trabajo. Nos pusimos a hablar.

-No aguanto más Shion-chan, quiero tocarte.

-Shhh, no hagas esto ahora.

-¿Me la vas a chupar Onee-chan? Quiero que me chupes la polla.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no sé, despues vemos Naru, ahora callate...

Le pase la mano por el culo... lo unico que podia hacer.

Me fui a dormir con los huevos repletos de leche...

* * *

En la mañana del lunes, debian ser alrededor de las 10 a.m., cuando mi hermana me estaba despertando. Evidentemente papá estaba en el trabajo.

-Zorrito... ¡Zorrito! despiertate Naru...

-Ehm, si, ya esta, mmm

Lo primero que ví es a mi hermana en ropa interior.

-Ya se fué papá, ¿quieres hacerme cositas? Tengo muchas ganas.

-Siii.

Shion se abalanzó encima mio, empezó a besarme mientras sus tetas chocaban en mi pecho... pase mis manos por detras de su cuerpo sujetandole firmemente el culo, pasandole mis palmas a lo largo y ancho de sus nalgas.

Nos separamos y nos sacamos toda la ropa, con rapidez llevé mi mano a su entrepierna para hacerla gozar. Mientras tenia mi mano en su pubis:

-¿Queres que te toque ahi Shion-chan...?

-Sii, ahi tocame, me vuelves loca zorrito... mmmmmmmmm

Le froté el clitoris y pase mi mano por su conchita, ya estaba mojada, podia sentirlo en mis manos, eso me hacia calentar al extremo.

Mientras masturbaba a mi hermana, entre gemidos, le hablaba.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm -gemía ella de placer.

-¿Shion-chan, me vas a chupar la pija...?

-Uhhhhhhhhhh sii te la voy a chupar Naru... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dejé de tocarla y me puse boca arriba, Shion fue hacia atras y arrodillada en la cama me garró la pija y se la llevó a la boca.

-Mmmmm siii Shion-chan, asiiii... que bien la chupas... mmmmmmmm

Alternaba chupada y lenguetadas, se la sacaba y se la metia, yo ya me iba a correr...

-Acabo Shion-chan ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Mmmm glup glup en la boca Naru, damela en la boquitaaa mmmmmm

No pude mas, la leche comenzo a brotar mientras yo me movia de placer en la cama, apenas pude abrir los ojos para ver como Shion se llevaba el semen a los labios y la lengua...

Una vez acabe Shion me la seguía lamiendo, lamia toda la leche que habia regada por alli...

-Uff que bueno fue Shion-chan, gracias...

Despues de descansar unos minutos volvi a manosearla toda, las tetas, la concha, el culo... Me arrodille en la cama y le abri las piernas.

-¿Que me vas a hacer zorrito sucio?

-Te voy a chupar la concha Shion-chan, te la voy a lamer toda

-Mmmmm eso es muy cochino Naru, soy tu Onee-chan... ¿en serio queres chuparle la conchita a tu hermana?

-Si, si Shion-chan te la voy a chupar, abre bien estas piernitas... mmmm

Me coloqué entre sus piernas y fui directo a su raja, un olor bien rico me invadió, ¡ese olorcito a concha me volvio loco!

Saque mi lengua y lenguete el clitoris, dos, tres, cuatro veces, Shion gemía... con mis labios lo apreté y succioné, ahi mi hermana disfruto mucho.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sigue zorrito, sigue, mmmmmmm me encanta... -se relamia de placer Shion.

Bajé un poco y ahora pase mi lengua por todos sus labios vaginales, se fundia mi saliva con sus flujos... Shion daba respingos en la cama de lo excitada que estaba.

-Mmmmm que rica concha tenes Shion-chan, ¿te gusta lo que te hago? Mmmmmmm

-Uhhhmmmmmmmm si Onii-chan si me gusta, segui chupandomela, mmmmm voy acabar... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yo no paré de lenguetearle todo mientras mi hermana gritaba de placer y se fundió en un orgasmo para recordar...

Shion se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida, a mi se me paró la verga y me pajee de nuevo, me hice una paja y acabé todo sobre los pelitos de su pubis, hacia unos cuantos dias que no se depilaba asi que se le formaron unos cuantos pelitos alli y se los embarre todo de leche... nos quedamos dormidos un rato.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba caliente de nuevo... esta vez fui yo el que desperto a Shion.

Bajamos a desayunar, papá ya se habia ido. Comimos algo y cuando terminamos nos quedamos hablando.

-¿Dormiste bien Shion-chan?

-Si, despues de lo que hicimos ayer quedé muy cansada jajaja

-Jaja si, yo tambien. ¿Te gusto habermela chupado?

-¡Si! me calento mucho cuando me acabaste en la boca.

-Uff que bueno.

-¿Y a ti te gusto el sabor de mi conchita?

-Mmmm es riquisima Shion-chan...

-¿Quieres probarla de nuevo?

-Siiiiiiiii -dije con júbilo.

Shion se quitó la pantaletica y se sentó arriba de la mesa, abrió sus piernas y me invitó a comer su manjar.

Tenia los labios bien cerraditos y aun "dormidos"... comence a lamerla toda, chupando todo el liquido que ella desprendia. Ese olor que salia me mataba de gusto.

-Mmmm que rica esta Shion-chan... que rica esta tu conchita mmmmmm

-Uhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh siiii siiiiiiiiiiiii

Shion enseguida estaba loquita de placer, ¡gemia demasiado!

-AhHHHHHHHHHHHH -suspiró ella.

-Uffff Shion-chan la tengo muy dura, te la quiero poner... te quiero cojer esta conchitaa mmmmmmmmmmm

-MMMMMMMMMM UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿me quieres cojer zorrito? ¿Quieres cojerte a tu hermana zorrito? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-SIIIII

-MMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm ¡meteme esa polla meteme esa polla dura zorrito!

Dejé de lamer y me paré, coloqué mi polla en su concha toda mojada por mi saliva y sus fluidos, la froté un poquito a lo largo de sus labios vaginales.

-Mmmmmmm ¿quieres que te la meta Shion-chan?

-Ahhhhhhh síii cojemeee cojeme zorrito mmmmmmmmmmmm

Puse mi verga sobre su agujero y empuje de a poco, la concha estaba muy cerrada, le metí la cabeza y Shion gritó...

-Ahhhhh me dueleeee

No hice caso y segui clavadosela de a poco, iba entrando bien despacito, con mi hermana nos mirabamos a los ojos, de un momento a otro mi verga se clavó entera, de su concha salia un poco de sangre, la saque un poco y la volvi a embestir, Shion dejo el dolor y su cara se transformo en placer, segui cojiendola despacito hasta que su vagina se iba adecuando al tamaño de mi pene...

Aumente un poco el ritmo y la sangre dejo de salir, Shion gemia cada vez mas fuerte.

Su humeda y apretada cueva me estaban haciendo llegar al climax...

-Voy a acabar Shion-chan AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La saqué y acabé, la leche salio disparada hacia su cuerpo, apunté a su vientre, cayó alli y otro poco a su pubis...

Me la quedé sacudiendo mientras Shion me la agarraba...

-¡Chupame la conchita que yo tambien quiero acabar Naru!

Eso hice, volvi a lamer esos ricos labios rosados y conchudos hasta que mi hermana acabó...

Nos pusimos de pie y limpiamos toda la mesa manchada con sangre, semen, etc...

-Shion-chan... ¿te gustó?

-Me encantó Naru, ahora ayudame a limpiar esto.

* * *

Limpiamos todo y volvimos a la cama... el transcurso del dia fue muy normal, en la tarde Shion y yo no hablamos de lo sucedido en la mañana..

Cenamos con papá y nos fuimos a dormir.

No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero en un momento de la noche escucho ruidos... me despierto y en realidad es Shion la que me llama en voz baja sentada al lado mio en mi cama.

-Naru, ¿estas despierto?

-Mmm si, si, Shion-chan, ¿que hora es?

-No sé, creo que las 2.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque estas aca?

-Me dieron ganitas de cojer...

Creo que mi cara nunca tuvo tanta felicidad.

-¿Y si nos descubre papá?

-Que importa papá zorrito, estoy muy caliente, quiero que me cojas...

Se sacó la ropa y se acostó encima mio, me bajó el boxer y empezo a chuparme el pene.

-Ahhhh Shion-chan que bien, que gustooooo

-Mmmmmmmmm -se relamia ella.

-Uhhhhhhmmmmmmm -gemía yo.

Se reincorporo y vino a mi oído:

-¿Vas a lamerme la conchita Naru...?

Sin decir nada me puse como la otra vez, arrodillado y con la cabeza entre sus piernas, las abrí y fui directo a lenguetear esa rajita ardiente y deseosa de polla. Solo lo hice un ratito y Shion me detuvo.

-Ya estoy muy mojadita Naruto, necesito que me cojas ya... mmmmmm

Coloqué mi verga encima de su concha, en la posicion del "misionero" y se la metí despacito, enterrandola cm a cm en esa hermosa vagina.

-Uhhh ¿te gusta como te entra Shion-chan?

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiii cojeme zorrito, cojemeeeee

Empece a cojerla fuerte, Shion gemia y temia que papá nos escuchase, pero en ese momento ya daba igual, seguí metiendo y sacando mi polla de esa conchita mojada, ya iba a acabar, asique me detuve.

-Ponete asi Shion-chan, asi.

La voltee de espaldas a mi, con su culo perfecto a mi vista. Me puse detras de ella, me agarré la polla y busqué su almeja, la encontré y le metí la cabecita...

-¿Quieres que te coja Shion-chan?

-Siiiii, metemela zorrito, ¡meteme esa polla!

Se la clave hasta el fondo y comencé a cojerla con todo, Shion agarro la almohada para que no se escuchen sus gritos, en esa posicion la conchita estaba muy apretada, no aguanté mas y acabé todo...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -gemí.

-Mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -escuche a ella relamirse de placer.

Cesé mis movimientos dentro de ella... la leche inundó por completo su vagina... ambos acabamos al mismo tiempo... nos quedamos quietos...

* * *

Shion y yo unos años mas tarde de aquellos dias seguimos teniendo sexo cuando nos podemos ver. Ella actualmente está casada con mi mejor amigo, Sasuke, y yo tengo tengo una linda novia que conocí en la universidad llamada Hinata Hyuga. Pero nada es comparable al sexo con Shion.

**FIN**

* * *

Bien, ¿que les pareció? Antes de que llenen mi correo con insultos y otras cosas (manden de todo menos correos bomba por favor, odio la dinamita) dejenme decirles que estuve dandole muchas vueltas a mi cabeza antes de publicar esto... Muchas veces me dije, ¿y si me vetan? ¿Que tal si me odian? Incluso lo consulte largamente con mi hermano, al final llegamos a la conclusion de que es una fantasía, un relato ficticio que no le hace ni le hará daño a nadie... Espero que muchos de ustedes compartan nuestra opinión sobre de que sólo se trata de una historia con fines recreativos, sin fines de lucro y sin querer dañar a nadie...

¡Espero que te guste mi compa **Trigo-Sama13, **este es el NaruShion que te prometí!

En fin, espero sus "humildes comentarios", de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de esta historia, la cual les traigo para ustedes...

Feliz comienzo de año para todos, que este año sea de grandes logros y éxitos para todos ustedes... Nos vemos en mis otras historias ¡Dattebayoo!


End file.
